Ran Amnesia?
by AmelRoDy
Summary: Chapter 3 is UP!  Ran kecelakaan tepat saat Conan kembali menjadi Shinichi? bagaimana ini?
1. Chapter 1

Haloo, ini adalah fanfic pertama saya. Harap di maklumi kalo fanficnya ancur lebur, gaje, berantakan, OOC dan lain lain

**Disclaimer: Aoyama Gosho **

Hari mulai gelap. Matahari mulai tenggelam dan tak lama kemudian muncul bulan dengan wajah sedihnya. Sedih? Ya, sedih sama seperti wanita berambut hitam panjang itu.

"Hhh" lagi-lagi dia mendesah pelan, ntah itu yang keberapa kalinya dia seperti itu.

"Sudahlah Ran, tak usah pikirkan bocah berkacamata itu lagi, dia sekarang sudah senang bersama kedua orang tuanya" kata kogoro menenangkan Ran

"Iya Ayah" ucap Ran

Pikirannya pun melayang lagi saat tepat 2 bulan yang lalu

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

"Selamat pagi Conan," salam Ran diiringi senyuman "mandilah dulu, akan kubuatkan sarapan."

"Selamat pagi juga kak Ran." Balas Conan sambil bergegas pergi mandi.

'_Tok tok tok' _

'_siapa ya yang datang pagi-pagi seperti ini?'_ Tanya Ran dalam hati

"Iya, sebentar." Kata Ran sambil membuka pintu

Di hadapannya, ada seorang wanita gemuk berkacamata, Fumiyo Edogawa, ibu dari Conan Edogawa.

"Oh, silahkan masuk" ajak Ran dengan sopan

"Terimakasih," kata ibu conan tersenyum sambil duduk

"Oh, sebentar saya panggilkan Conan dan Ayah dulu" Kata Ran sambil meninggalkan Ibu Conan

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Ran, Conan dan Kogoro datang menghampiri Ibu Conan yang tadi Ran tinggal sendirian.

"Sebenarnya, tujuan saya datang kesini ingin membawa Conan pulang, karena urusan saya sudah selesai" Kata Ibu Conan memulai pembicaraan

"Oh!" Jawab Ran diiringi senyumannya yang lebar "Ayo Conan aku Bantu membereskan semua barang-barangmu!"

"Iya!" Jawab Conan sambil menuju ke kamar nya dan juga Kogoro

"Terimakasih Pak Mouri telah merawat anak saya selama ini. Ini sebagai tanda terimakasih," kata Ibu Conan sambil menyerahkan puluhan lembar uang.

"Ah, terimakasih bu! terimakasih" Kata kogoro dengan senang hati

Nyonya Edogawa dan Conan pun segera memasuki mobil.

"Daah Conan, jangan lupa mengirimiku email yaa!" Kata Ran sambil tersenyum

"Iya! Daah kak Ran" Kata Conan

'Selamat tinggal Conan. Aku akan selalu merindukanmu' Batin Ran

_**~END OF FLASHBACK~**_

**Keesokan Harinya**

"Selamat pagi Ayah" Kata Ran sambil menguap

"Selamat pagi. Ayo siapkan sarapan, aku sudah lapar" Pinta Kogoro

"Baiklah" sahut Ran sambil menuju dapur

'_tok tok tok'_

"Sebentar" Kata Ran sambil meninggalkan pekerjaanya, mencuci piring bekas sarapan tadi pagi.

'_Treeek'_

"Hei Ran, kau udah siap?" Tanya Sonoko tanpa basa-basi

"Siap? Kemana?" Tanya Ran bingung

"Kan hari ini kita mau beli baju. Masa kau lupa sih" Kata Sonoko kesal

Kogoro yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka hanya menggeleng pelan sambil menggerutu _'dasar anak muda'_

"Oh iya, hehe maaf sonoko. Sebentar ya, aku mau bersiap dulu. Ayo kau masuk dulu Sonoko" Kata Ran "Kau mau minum apa?"

"Aah, sudahlah Ran, tak usah urusi aku. Cepat bersiap, nanti kita kehabisan!" Kata Sonoko tak sabar

"Ayah, aku pergi dulu ya." Pamit Ran kepada Kogoro

"Ya, hati-hati." Kata Kogoro

Ran dan Sonoko pun keluar dan segera menuruni tangga.

Mereka ke sana dengan berjalan kaki, karena tempat itu lumayan dekat dari rumah Ran.

"Itu dia tempatnya Ran!" Kata Sonoko sambil menunjuk sebuah papan nama yang bertuliskan _GC Shop _"Ayo kita menyebrang!"

"Ah, tunggu Sonoko! Lampunya masih merah." Kata Ran sambil menunjuk lampu lalu lintas khusus pejalan kaki

"Aah, lama sekali hijaunya!" ucap Sonoko tidak sabaran

"Bersabarlah Sonoko. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa di sini sepi sekali ya." Kata Ran sambil melihat sekeliling mereka

"Mungkin mereka kesiangan," Jawab Sonoko seenaknya

"Sudah hijau, ayo kita menyebrang Ran" Sambung Sonoko sambil menyebrang, sedangkan Ran masih diam di tempat.

"Ayo Ran! Kau tunggu apa lagi?" Kata Sonoko sambil berhenti tepat di tengah jalan.

Tiba-tiba ada mobil sport yang sedang melaju ke arah Sonoko dengan kecepatan yang di atas rata-rata. Ran yang menyadari hal itu segera menjerit memanggil Sonoko untuk kembali.

"Sonokoo! Awaas!" Kata Ran sambil menunjuk mobil sport tadi

"KYAAAA!" Jerit Sonoko

"SONOKO!" Jerit Ran

Ran pun dengan sigap mendorong Sonoko, hingga dialah yang tertabrak. Sonoko yang di dorong Ran pun terjatuh tepat di samping jalan, pingsan. Kondisi Ran cukup mengenaskan, banyak darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Sedangkan mobil sport tadi telah melarikan diri.

Orang-orang yang kebetulan melewati jalan itu segera berhenti saat melihat Ran dan Sonoko tergeletak di jalanan, dan segera menelepon Ambulans.

Ambulans pun datang. Ran dan Sonoko segera di angkut ke dalam Ambulans dan di bawa ke Rumah Sakit terdekat.

**TBC**

Terimakasih telah membaca ^^. Harap di review, agar fanfic ini berkembang biak (?)

Maaf kalau fanficnya kependekan -_-"


	2. Chapter 2

Haloo, ini adalah fanfic pertama saya. Harap di maklumi kalo fanficnya ancur lebur :D

**Warning: G**aje, Berantakan, OOC, OC, dan lain-lain

**Disclaimer: Aoyama Gosho **

**Terimakasih banyak atas review kalian, sehingga membuat fanfic ini berkembang biak (?) ^^**

**Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa**** : **Ini udah update :DDDDDD. Waaah, salam kenal juga ^^

**uchiha cucHan clyne**** : **Hahaha, iya gapapa ;) Tapi di sini ga aku jelasin siapa pelakunya, mungkin di chapter lain hehe. Ini udah update ^^

**White Azalea**** : **Kedikitan ya? Gomen :) Tapi aku usahain deh yang ini panjang :D

**Okay, Cekidot!**

_**Sebelumnya**__: Ambulans pun datang. Ran dan Sonoko segera di angkut ke dalam Ambulans dan di bawa ke Rumah Sakit terdekat._

"Uhm, dimana aku?" Tanya Sonoko setengah sadar

"Ah, anda sudah bangun? Anda sedang di rumah sakit sekarang." Kata seorang suster yang menemani Sonoko selama dia pingsan.

"Rumah sakit? Kenapa bisa?.. Ah! Ran! Dimana dia?" Kata Sonoko sambil terduduk di tempat tidurnya

"Ah, jangan duduk dulu, anda masih sakit." Kata suster dengan raut wajah cemas

"Lalu dimana Ran, Sus?" Tanya Sonoko khawatir

"Dia masih di ruang ICU." Jelas Suster

"ICU? Suster! bisa minta tolong ambilkan handphone ku? Aku mau memberi kabar kepada keluarga Ran!" Kata Sonoko

"Iya, sebentar," Kata suster sambil menuju sebuah tas berwarna hitam putih milik Sonoko

"Ini," Kata suster itu lagi sambil memberikan handphone kepada Sonoko. "Anda tidak apa-apa kan saya tinggal sendiri? Soalnya Rumah Sakit ini sedang banyak pasien dan saya harus membantu pasien-pasien lain."

"Iya, terimakasih sus." Kata Sonoko tersenyum

Suster itu hanya tersenyum dan lalu pergi dari kamar itu

Sonoko pun segera mencari sebuah nama di handphone nya, setelah ketemu dia segera menekan sebuah tombol yang bertuliskan _call_

"Halo? Paman! Ini aku Sonoko. Ran kecelakaan! Di Rumah Sakit Beika. Apa? Iya! Cepat datang ya Paman!"

_Tut tut tut_

Sambungan terputus. Sonoko pun segera mencari-cari satu kontak lagi, _Shinichi_. Dia pun langsung menekan tombol _call_ lagi.

"Ya? Halo?" Kata Shinichi sambil tersenyum bahagia

"Shin! Ini aku Sonoko! Ran, Shin! Ran!" Kata Sonoko

"Ran? Kenapa dia? Ada apa dengannya?" Kata Shinich. Senyum bahagianya kini berganti dengan raut kecemasan

"Di-dia,di-dia kecelakaan Shin!" Jawab Sonoko terbata-bata

"Apa? Kecelakaan katamu? Sekarang dia ada di mana?"

"Kami sekarang ada di Rumah Sakit Beika!"

"Aku akan kesana!"

_Tut tut tut_

Shinichi memutuskan telepon. Sonoko bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan segera ke tempat Ran berada.

_**Sedangkan itu, di rumah Professor Agasa**_

_(Sebelum Shinichi mengetahui kalau Ran kecelakaan)_

**Shinichi's POV**

"Hei kudo, kau baik-baik saja di dalam?" Tanya Ai sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu toilet tempatku berada

_Ckleek_

Aku pun membuka pintu. Dan mendapati Ai sedang melihat tubuhku dari atas kebawah, sepertinya dia sedang meneliti sesuatu.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Apa kau mengkhawatirkanku?" Kataku sedikit menggoda nya

"Bodoh, aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah antidote nya berhasil." Kata Ai dingin

"Hahaha, kau ini tetap saja dingin," Ucapku kesal "Huaah, akhirnyaaa-"

"Akhirnya kau kembali menjadi Shinichi secara permanen dan bebas dari organisasi hitam itu?" Kata Ai memotong ucapan ku

"Ya! Kau benar, haha. Kau tak kembali menjadi Shiho?" Tanyaku

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin menikmati masa kecilku yang dulu sempat tertunda. Sudah, jangan buang-buang waktu, segera telepon pacarmu dan jelaskan semuanya."

"Maksudmu Ran? Hei, dia bukan pacarku." Kataku dengan muka yang sedikit merah

_Tilililililililit Tilililililililit _

Aku segera melihat layer handphone ku. Sonoko. 'Tumben Sonoko meneleponku, ada apa ya?'

"Ya? Halo?" Ucapku, dengan senyum bahagia yang mengembang

"Shin! Ini aku Sonoko! Ran, Shin! Ran!" Kata Sonoko

"Ran? Kenapa dia? Ada apa dengannya?" Ucapku. Senyum yang tadi mengembang hilang dan berganti dengan raut wajah kecemasan.

"Di-dia,di-dia kecelakaan Shin!" Jawab Sonoko terbata-bata

"Apa? Kecelakaan katamu? Sekarang dia ada di mana?"

"Kami sekarang ada di Rumah Sakit Beika!"

"Aku akan kesana!"

_Tut tut tut_

**Normal POV**

Shinichi memutuskan sambungan telepon dan berlari keluar mencari taksi. Setelah melihat kepergian Shinichi dengan raut wajah heran, Proffesor pun segera menanyakannya pada Ai.

"Kenapa shinichi?"

"Aku rasa, ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Ran." Jawab Ai sedikit khawatir

"Di mana Ran?"

Semua yang berada di sana melihatnya, Kogoro, Eri dan Sonoko

"Shi-Shinichi? Dia masih di dalam." Kata Sonoko menangis

"Kau, bocah detektif." Geram Kogoro

"Kenapa dia bisa kecelakaan? Kenapa dia bisa-" Kata Shinichi, mengacuhkan Kogoro

"Diam bocah!" Kata Kogoro tidak sabar

Shinichi pun terdiam.

Tak lama keluar seorang dokter dan suster.

"Siapa keluarga dari Nona Mouri?" Tanya dokter itu

"Kami dok! Kami keluarganya." Kata Eri masih menangis

"Begini Pak, kekurangan banyak sekali darah, sedangkan stok darah kami sangat sedikit. Jadi adakah yang-"

"Aku! Aku saja dok!" Kata Shinichi memotong perkataan dokter

"Baiklah. Suster, tolong urus pemuda ini." Kata Dokter

"Baik." Jawab suster sambil membawa Shinichi ke sebuah ruangan

Shinichi dan Suster itu pun keluar dari ruangan tadi. Shinichi menuju ke tempat Sonoko duduk sedangkan Suster itu segera masuk ke sebuah ruangan tempat dokter tadi.

Sesampai di tempat Sonoko, Shinichi pun ikut duduk dan melamun.

_**Beberapa menit kemudian..**_

Shinichi tersadar dari lamunannya tepat saat Dokter tadi keluar dari ruangan.

Mereka pun segera menghampiri dokter tadi.

"Bagaimana keadaan Ran, dok?" Tanya Kogoro

"Maaf Tuan dan Nyonya Mouri. Ran koma karena kepalanya terbentur sesuatu yang sangat keras."

"Huhuhuhu." Tangis Eri dan Sonoko semakin besar mendengar perkataan dokter tadi. Kogoro pun menenangkan Mereka

"Apakah masih ada harapan?" Tanya Shinichi harap-harap cemas

"Itu tergantung dari Nona Ran sendiri. Jika dia kuat dia akan bertahan, jika tidak-. Tapi kami akan berusaha ssekuat kami. Maaf saya permisi dulu."

Mereka semua tidak beranjak dari tempat mereka berdiri.

'Kenapa seperti ini? Kenapa tepat di saat aku akan mengatakan semuanya?' Batin Shinichi

Ran sudah di pindahkan di kamar rawat, berbagai selang tertempel di tubuhnya.

"Hei bocah! Kenapa kau tak pulang? Ini sudah malam!" Kata Kogoro

"Tidak Paman. Aku mau di sini saja sampai Ran sadar." Jawab Shinichi

"Sudah. Kau pulang saja!"

"Tapi Paman—"

"SANA PULANG!"

"Maaf Tuan, ini Rumah Sakit, jangan teriak, nanti mengganggu pasien lain." Kata Suster yang mendengar teriakan Kogoro

"Ahaha, maaf maaf." Kata Kogoro malu

'Dasar' batin Shinichi

"Shinichi, kau pulang saja ya. Tolong sekalian antar Sonoko juga." Kata Eri lembut

"Tapi bi-"

"Pulanglah Shinichi."

"Ba-baik bi. Ayo Sonoko kita pulang."

"Iya." Jawab Sonoko "Oh ya bibi, jika Ran sadar tolong hubungi aku."

"Iya. Hati-hati ya."

Mereka pun keluar dari Rumah Sakit itu dan segera mencari taksi. Sebuah taksi pun datang. Mereka segera naik, dan duduk dalam kebisuan.

Tak tahan diam-diaman Sonoko memulai percakapan.

"Kau ini sepertinya sangat mencintai istrimu ya. Kau rela meninggalkan kasus yang kau tangani dan segera datang setelah aku meneleponmu." Goda Sonoko

"Kasus yang kutangani itu kebetulan sudah selesai, jadi aku— Hei! Ran bukan istriku!" Jawab Shinichi yang baru tersadar kalau Sonoko sedang menggodanya

"Hahaha, kena kau!" Kata Sonoko terkekeh

"Hei Sonoko. Ceritakan padaku kejadian kecelakaan tadi." Kata Shinichi mengubah topik pembicaraan

"begini—"

Sonoko pun menceritakan semua kejadian tadi secara rinci dan Shinichi mendengarkannya secara serius.

**5 hari kemudian**

**Ran's POV**

Aku berada di sebuah taman yang indah sekali. Bunga bertebaran di mana-mana, ada bunga mawar, tulip, kamboja, anggrek dan masih banyak lagi! Selain bunga di sini juga banyak pohon-pohon besar dan rindang, kupu-kupu berterbangan kesana kemari, serta sungai kecil yang airnya putih, Putih? Ya! Putih! Dan aku juga melihat seorang anak kecil meminum air itu, apakah tidak kotor?

"Hei dik, jangan meminum air itu, kotor." Ucapku

"Tidak kok kak Ran. Ini susu." Ucap adik itu

"Susu? Hei, dari mana kau bisa mengenalku?"

"Iya kak, Cobalah! Masa kakak lupa sih? Ini aku Oza!"

"Oza? Bukankah dia sudah meninggal?" Tanyaku sambil mengingat-ngingat seorang bocah laki-laki yang meninggal karena sakit demam berdarah itu.

"Iya kak. Aku memang sudah meninggal dan bahagia di sini." Jawab Oza tersenyum

"Bahagia? di sini?" Tanyaku bingung

"Iya kak Ran!"

Tiba-tiba Oza melihat kebelakang, seolah-olah ada orang yang memanggilnya.

"Kak Ran, aku harus kembali." Kata Oza sambil menjauh meninggalkanku

"Aku ikut Oza!"

"Tidak! Kak Ran tidak boleh ikut!"

"Loh? Kenapa?"

"Karena urusanmu belum selesai kak."

"Urusan? Urusan apa Oza?"

"Sudah ya kak!" Kata Oza sambil berlari meninggalkanku

Aku ingin mengejarnya, tapi tidak bisa! Tubuhku kram.

"Oza! Tunggu aku! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri! Ozaaa!"

**Normal POV**

Eri terbangun karena merasakan tangan yang di pegang nya bergerak.

"Ran?" Tanya Eri

Tidak lama kemudian, Ran membuka matanya lalu mengerjap-ngerjap.

"Ngg? Dimana aku?"

"Ran? Kau sadar? Kogoro! Cepat panggilkan dokter!" Teriak Eri

Kogoro yang sedang (hampir) tertidur itu pun segera berdiri ketika mendengar teriakan Eri dan terdiam sebentar mencerna semua kata-kata yang Eri katakan tadi. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia pun berlari mencari dokter.

"Apa? Ran sudah sadar? Baiklah bibi! Aku akan segera kesana."

Seorang wanita berambut Coklat, pendek. Itu segera mencari-cari kontak nama yang dia telepon 5 hari yang lalu.

"Halo? Shinichi? Ya, ini aku Sonoko. Ran sudah sadar! Yayaya, aku akan menunggumu di rumahku. Cepatlah datang! Aku tak sabar melihat Ran!"

_**Beberapa menit kemudian**_

_Ting tong_

"Ya, sebentar" Kata Sonoko

"Hei, ayo pergi!" Kata Shinichi sambil menarik tangan Sonoko, lalu membawanya ke taksi yang tadi membawanya ke rumah Sonoko.

"Ini dia kamar Ran, ayo masuk." Kata Sonoko sambil membuka pintu kamar Ran

_Treeek _

"Selamat siang, Paman, Bibi, Ran." Kata Sonoko

"Selamat siang. Kami keluar dulu ya Ran." Kata Eri sambil berjalan keluar kamar dan lalu diikuti Kogoro

Ran mengangguk dan tersenyum manis ke arah Sonoko

"Hei Ran! Apa kabarmu?" Tanya Sonoko sambil duduk di samping ranjang Ran, sedangkan Shinichi hanya melihat Ran dengan raut wajah khawatir bercampur senang

"Baik! Sangat baik! Bagaimana kabarmu Sonoko?"

"Sangat baik saat mengetahui kau baik-baik saja Ran!"

Ran pun tersenyum "Oh iya Sonoko, siapa laki-laki itu? Apakah dia pacarmu?"

Sonoko melihat ke arah Shinichi dengan wajah kebingungan, begitu juga dengan Shinichi

"Hahahahaha, jangan bercanda Ran! Dia bukan pacarku!"

"Aku tidak bercanda Sonoko. Jadi siapa laki-laki ini?"

**TBC**

Terimakasih telah membaca ^^. Harap di review, agar fanfic ini bertelur (?)


	3. Chapter 3

Haloo, ini adalah fanfic pertama saya. Harap di maklumi kalo fanficnya ancur lebur :D

**Disclaimer: Aoyama Gosho **

**Terimakasih banyak atas review kalian, sehingga membuat fanfic ini bertelur. Mari bersama-sama kita mengeraminya agar telur ini menetas! #semangat45 #abaikan**

**Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa****: **Pasti kembali kok :D.

Ini udah update ^^

**monkey D eimi****: **Aku rasa menikah (loh?) haha.

Sejujurnya saya sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang rated itu, itupun saya asal pilih, haha, jadi seharusnya ratednya apa dong?.

Shinichi di siksa batin? Lihat saja nanti yaa :D

Okedeh, ini udah update ^^

**Tachi Edogawa: **Di sini akan di jelaskan semuanya.

Makasih :D

Ini udah update ^^

**Rose Yumiko: **Ini udah update ^^

**Okay, Cekidot!**

_**Sebelumnya: **__"Aku tidak bercanda Sonoko. Jadi siapa laki-laki ini?"_

"Ra-Ran, kau.. benar-benar lupa padanya?" Tanya Sonoko sambil menunjuk Shinichi. Orang yang di tunjuk hanya kebingungan melihat tingkah Ran.

"Iya Sonoko. Aku sama sekali tidak ingat dengan laki-laki ini."

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Ran, Sonoko langsung berlari keluar kamar memanggil Kogoro, Eri dan Dokter.

"Ran, be-benarkah kau lupa padaku?" Tanya Shinichi

"Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak ingat, denganmu." Sesal Ran

Shinichi langsung murung begitu mendengar jawaban Ran. Tidak lama kemudian dokter datang dan langsung membawa Ran ke suatu ruangan.

**Beberapa menit kemudian**

Dokter keluar dari ruangan itu. Shinichi yang melihat dokter itu, segera berlari ke arah dokter, di susul oleh Kogoro, Eri dan Sonoko

"Bagaimana dok?" Tanya Shinichi

"Maaf , tetapi.. Ran mengalami amnesia."

"A-amnesia? Ta-tapi, kenapa dia hanya lupa padaku saja dok?"

"Ran, hanya melupakan hal-hal yang selalu di pikirkannya atau yang membuatnya selalu stress. Jadi mungkin, shinichi salah satu dari yang sering di pikirkannya itu." Jelas Dokter

Shinichi yang mendengarkan penjelasan Dokter itu tertegun.

'Jadi, dia selalu memikirkanku?' Tanya Shinichi dalam hati

"Lalu, apakah dia bisa kembali mengingatku dok?"

"Bisa, asalkan shinichi membawanya ke tempat-tempat yang pernah kalian kunjungi."

"Terimakasih dok." Ucap Shinichi lirih

Dokter itu tersenyum dan berlalu meninggalkan mereka

"Hahaha, rasakan bocah!" Ejek Kogoro

"Sudah Kogoro!" Bentak Eri

Kogoro yang di bentak Eri hanya mencibir.

Shinichi berjalan menjauh dari mereka, Sonoko yang melihat itu mengejar Shinichi.

"Hei, tunggu!" Kata Sonoko

Shinichi diam saja sambil berjalan lebih cepat. Sonoko pun akhirnya berhasil mengejar Shinichi dan menyamai langkah mereka.

"Tenang saja Shinichi, Ran pasti mengingat mu!" Kata Sonoko menyemangati Shinichi.

Shinichi pun berhenti berjalan, begitu juga Sonoko.

"Aku juga pasti akan membantumu!" Sambung Sonoko

Shinichi yang mendengar itu pun tersenyum kecut,

"Terimakasih Sonoko.." Kata Shinichi sambil bergegas pergi.

"Tunggu!"

"Apa lagi Sonoko?" Tanya Shinichi

"Bolehkah aku meminta satu hal padamu?"

"Apa itu?"

"Bisakah..bisakah kau menunggu Ran? Sama seperti Ran yang menunggumu dulu."

Shinichi terdiam sejenak, lalu dia berkata sambil tersenyum,

"Tentu saja, aku akan menunggunya,"

"Oh ya, aku mau pulang, titip salam buat Ran, Paman dan Bibi ya." Sambung Shinichi sambil berlalu

Sonoko mengangguk sambil berkata dalam hati

'Sepertinya, kau akan merasakan apa yang Ran rasakan selama ini, Shinichi.'

**Shinichi's POV**

'Sial, sial, SIAAAAL! Kenapa di saat penting seperti ini Ran malah amnesia dan lupa padaku? Astagaa, apa yang harus aku lakukan?'

'Tak terasa sudah sampai rumah, hh seharusnya aku senang sekarang karena aku sudah kembali menjadi Shinichi, tapi..'

"Aku pul-AAH! I-ibuuu? Kenapa bisa di sini?" Jeritku saat melihat seorang wanita sedang duduk sambil membaca majalah wanita

"Aaah, Shin-chaan kau sudah pulang? Ibu ke sini karena di kasih tau sama Professor kalau kau sudah kembali menjadi Shinichi dan tak akan pernah menjadi Conan lagi." Jawab Ibu bersemangat sambil memelukku

"I-ibu! Aku Ti-tidak bi-bisa ber-nafas."

"Hihi, maaf Shin, Ibu terlalu senang."

"Dasar. Ah, mana Ayah?"

"Dia tidak ikut, sibuk. Oh ya, apa kau sudah menjelaskan semuanya pada Ran?"

"Belum bu."

"Kenapa? Kau harus segera memberitahunya Shinichi!"

"Aku tahu Ibu! Tapi.. Ran amnesia, dan melupakan semua hal tentang ku." Jawab Shinichi

"…"

**Normal POV**

"Hei bu! Kenapa aku harus ikut sih!"

"Sudahlah Shin-chan, turuti saja apa kata Ibu. Jadi, di mana kamar Ran?"

_Setelah beberapa kamar mereka lewati_

"Ini." Kata Shinichi sambil menunjuk sebuah papan nama yang tertempel di pintu, tertulis, _Ran Mouri_

"Nah, ayo kita masuk."

"Ah, aku tunggu di luar saja."

"Kau harus masuk Shin-chaaan."

"Tapi bu-"

_Ckleek _

Terlambat, Yukiko sudah membuka pintu. Eri dan Ran berbarengan melihat ke arah pintu.

"Ah, Yukiko! Apa kabar?" Sambut Eri

"Baik, Eri sendiri apa kabar?"

"Aku juga baik. Kapan kau pulang ke Jepang?"

"Sekitar 2 jam yang lalu."

"Oh, lalu mana yusaku?"

"Ah, dia masih disana, sibuk dengan naskah nya. Halo Ran-chaaan." Sapa Yukiko sambil tersenyum pada Ran

"Ah, halo bibi." Sahut Ran.

"Apa kau ingat padaku?"

"Ti-tidak. Maaf."

"Ah, tak apa. Aku yakin kau pasti akan segera ingat padaku, Ran-chan." Kata Yukiko sambil tersenyum. "Ah ya, Eri tolong temani aku makan siang ya. Aku belum makan siang dari tadi."

"Baiklah. Aku tau di mana makanan yang enak di sekitar sini."

Yukiko mendekat kearah Shinichi dan membisikkan

"Shinici, Ibu akan pergi sebentar. Buatlah Ran mengingatmu!" Bisik Yukiko dan lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ayo Eri, kita pergi! Shinichi jaga Ran selama kami pergi!"

"Iya bu!"

_Blam_

'Apa rencanaku? Arrgh aku sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir!' Ucap Shinichi dalam hari sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

Ran melamun sambil memikirkan ucapan Sonoko tadi Siang, tepat saat Shinichi pulang.

**FLASHBACK: ON**

"Benarkah itu Sonoko?" Tanya Ran tidak percaya

"Iya Ran, kalau kau tidak percaya tanya saja pada suster yang barusan keluar dari kamarmu."

"Hahaha, iya aku percaya padamu Sonoko. Tapi, kenapa ya kok Shinichi mau mendonorkan darahnya kepadaku?"

"Mungkin karena perasaan cinta?"

"Jangan asal," Ucap Ran, pipinya memerah seketika.

"Oh ya, di mana Ayah dan Ibumu?"

"Ayah dan Ibu mungkin sedang makan siang, aku senang Sonoko mereka rukun lagi." Jawab Ran senang

"Wah, syukurlah kalau begitu Ran, aku turut senang!" Jawab Sonoko tersenyum

Ran yang melihat Sonoko tersenyum ikutan tersenyum.

"Ah ya Sonoko, bolehkah aku meminta suatu hal?"

"Apa itu Ran?"

"Dapatkah kau menjelaskan semua tentang Shinichi? Aku merasa kalau dia seseorang yang penting bagiku." Kata Ran memerah

"Haha, baiklah."

Sonoko pun menceritakan semua tentang Shinichi yang dia tahu. Sonoko juga menceritakan kalau Ran selalu menunggu Shinichi yang menghilang.

"Sonoko, menurutmu, kenapa aku mau menunggu Shinichi pulang?" Tanya Ran penasaran

"Aku rasa kau suka padanya Ran." Jawab Sonoko serius

Ran hanya tertawa, pipinya sedikit memerah , "Jangan bercanda Sonoko, aku sedang serius sekarang."

"Aku tidak bercanda Ran. Aku teman dekatmu, dan aku tahu bagaimana tingkah lakumu jika kau sedang suka pada seseorang." Jawab Sonoko serius

"Oh, maafkan aku Sonoko," Jawab Ran masih memerah. "Oh ya, satu lagi, apa kau tahu apa hubungan antara aku dan Shinichi?"

"Kau dulu selalu bilang kalau kau dan Shinichi adalah teman masa kecil, tapi kurasa lebih dari itu." Jawab Sonoko sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Huuh, serius Sonoko!"

Pembicaraan mereka berakhir di karenakan Sonoko mendapat telepon dari Ibunya yang memintanya untuk pulang

**FLASHBACK: OFF**

"Bagaimana kabarmu Ran?" Tanya Shinichi memulai pembicaraan

"Baik. Kudo-san apa kabar?"

"Baik. Hei jangan panggil aku kudo, Shinichi saja"

"Ah, hm baiklah kudo-san, ah maksudku Shinichi."

Shinichi tersenyum, begitu juga dengan Ran

"Ah ya, Shinichi, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Ran

"Apa itu?"

"Kenapa.. Kenapa kau mau mendonorkan darahmu kepadaku?"

"Itu karna, aku tidak ingin kehilangan mu…" Kata Shinichi tanpa sadar

Pipi Ran memerah mendengarkan itu. Shinichi yang melihat, tersadar kalau dia keceplosan mengucapkan kata hatinya.

"Ah, maksudku karena aku sedang kebanyakan darah, jadi aku membaginya sedikit padamu!" Kata Shinichi ngasal

Alis Ran bertautan. 'Kebanyakan darah?' Batin Ran

"Oh, haha. Kau lucu Shinichi!" Puji Ran

"Benarkah? Haha terimakasih atas pujianmu Ran." Kata Shinici senang melihat Ran tertawa karenanya.

Merekapun mengobrol dan tertawa bersama. Ran mulai merasa tidak canggung pada Shinichi karena Shinichi pandai membuat Ran nyaman bersamanya.

_ckleeek_

Pintu terbuka, Eri dan Yukiko telah pulang.

"Shinichi. Ayo kita pulang." Kata Yukiko sambil berjalan menuju Shinichi

"Ibu? Kapan Ibu masuk?"

"Barusan saja! Wah, sepertinya Ibu mengganggu obrolah kalian. Kalau begitu Ibu pulang duluan ya." Goda Yukiko

"Ah! Aku juga mau pulang bu, lagipula hari kan sudah Sore." Jawab Shinichi, pipinya memerah

Yukiko tersenyum jahil kearah Shinichi

"Ah ya. Eri aku pulang dulu ya. Titip salam buat kogoro." Kata Yukiko

"Ya. Terimakasih ya sudah sempat kesini, Yukiko." Kata Eri sambil tersenyum

Yukiko pun tersenyum dan lalu keluar dari kamar diikuti Shinichi yang tersenyum pada Ran.

"Aku pulang Ran!"

"Ya! Hati-hati Shinichi!"

"Jadi.. Apa kau ada rencana Shin-chan?" Kata Yukiko sambil mengendarai mobil yang baru dia rental sebelum pergi ke Rumah Sakit tadi.

"Entahlah Ibu. Entah kenapa pikiranku rasanya buntu."

"Hei shin-chan, apakah IQ mu melemah gara-gara wanita yang kau sukai lupa padamu?" Goda Yukiko

"Ti-tidak kok! Aku hanya.. keletihan.. Ya! Keletihan!" Elak Shinichi, pipi nya merah seketika

"Tapi tadi Ibu lihat sepertinya kau sudah akrab sekali pada Ran."

"Ya, aku tadi sedang berusaha agar dia tidak canggung di hadapanku. Dan aku rasa berhasil." Jawab Shinichi tersenyum lebar

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Oh ya, jika kau butuh bantuan, Ibu akan siap membantumu kapan saja!" Tawar Yukiko bersemangat

"Haha, terimakasih." Jawab Shinici cuek

"Huh." Kata Yukiko kesal karena Shinichi seakan-akan tidak menghargai tawarannya

**(Di kamar Shinichi)**

**Shinichi's POV**

'Huh, membaca semua novel ini sama sekali tidak membuatku tenang.'

Aku pun bangun dari tempat tidurku dan menaruh novel yang kubaca tadi di meja. Saat hendak berbaring lagi, mataku menangkap sebuah buku biru bertuliskan, _Album masa kecil_. Aku mengambil buku itu dan duduk di atas tempat tidurku.

Ku buka satu lembar pertama, kedua, ketiga dan seterusnya.

Orang yang di foto-foto itu sama semua. Aku dan Ran.

Kalau diingat-ingat, sejak kecil kami selalu bersama. SD, SMP, SMA, tapi.. tidak untuk saat ini. Dia lupa padaku, apa..apa yang harus kulakukan?

Aku pun menghayal saat pertama kali kami bertemu, saat dia ingin di panggil dengan _Ran_ bukan _Mouri_ olehku, saat..saat aku melihat dia tidur di pesawat yang akan membawa kami ke New York, saat kami menonton Golden Apple di New York, saat kami— ah, aku rasa tidak akan selesai kalau aku pikirkan satu per satu.

Aku pun berpikir bagaimana caranya agar Ran ingat kembali padaku. Ucapan Dokter itu tiba-tiba muncul di pikiranku, 'Asalkan Kudo-kun membawanya ke tempat-tempat yang pernah kalian kunjungi.' Yang pernah aku kunjungi bersama Ran? Hmm… beberapa tempat mampir ke otakku. Ah! Itu dia!

"Ayolah bu, bukankah tadi Ibu sendiri yang bilang kalau aku butuh bantuan Ibu akan menolong kapan saja." Ucapku memohon

"Huh tidak! Tadi kau cuek pada Ibu saat Ibu menawarkan bantuan itu!" Kata Yukiko kesal

"Hhh, ayolah Bu. Tadi itu kan aku sedang sangat keletihan jadi tidak begitu menanggapi tawaran Ibu." Elak ku

Ibu terdiam seolah-olah tidak menanggapi perkataanku. aku tidak pantang menyerah, aku terus mengucapkan kalimat 'Ayolah bu.' Sampai Ibu berkata

"Iya, iya! Akan Ibu bantu. Jadi apa rencamu !" Kata Ibu kesal

Aku pun tersenyum senang dan segera menjelaskan rencana dengan sangat hati-hati, agar Ibu tidak salah mendengar.

**Normal POV**

**(Di Rumah Ran)**

'Rasanya senang sekali karna aku sudah di perbolehkan pulang semenjak sore, tepat saat Shinichi dan Ibunya pulang. Ah, ngomong-ngomong tentang Shinichi-' Batin Ran,

_Tok tok tok_

Ran segera beranjak dari kursinya dan membuka pintu.

"Ibu? Apa ada yang ketinggalan?" Kata Ran, mengingat kalau Ibunya pulang lagi ke kantornya karena melihat Ayah tadi sore mabuk-mabukan bersama beberapa wanita.

"Tidak Ran. Ibu kembali karena tadi Ibu di undang Yukiko untuk makan malam di rumahnya."

"Memang bibi Yukiko sudah tahu kalau aku sudah pulang?"

"Sebelumnya dia menanyakan itu. Setelah dia tahu kalau kau sudah pulang, dia langsung bilang akan mengundang kita makan malam dalam rangka merayakan kepulanganmu dari Rumah Sakit."

"Ayah tidak di ajak?"

"Ah si Bodoh itu tak usah di ajak! Tadi aku lihat dia masih di kerumuni cewek-cewek!" Jawab Eri kesal

"Wajar kan bu, Ayah kan detektif terkenal," Jawab Ran menenangkan Ibunya "Ah ya bu, jam berapa kita akan ke sana?"

Eri melihat jamnya, matanya terbelalak

"Sekarang! Ran cepat bersiap-siap!"

"Baik bu!"

"Aku pulaang~" Ucap Kogoro sambil meminum sebotol bir yang dia pegang di tangan kanannya.

"Apa kau sudah puas mabuk-mabukannya?" Kata Eri kesal

"Eri! Kenapa kau masih di sini?" Ucap Kogoro kaget

" 'masih'? Apa kau keberatan aku ada disini! Aku kesini karna ingin pergi bersama Ran!"

"Hei, mau pergi kemana kalian?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu! Jaga rumah!" Bentak Eri kesal melihat Kogoro masih mabuk-mabukan

"hoo." Jawab Kogoro

Eri dan Ran pun keluar Rumah, Kogoro segera melihat Eri dan Ran lewat jendela

"Sudah jauh." Gumam Kogoro "Ke sana lagi ah~"

Kogoro pun segera membuka pintu, tapi pintu nya terkunci "Tolong! Tolong bukakan pintu ini! Siapa saja tolong aku!" Jerit Kogoro

Di lain tempat Eri sedang memainkan sebuah kunci dengan senyum yang mengembang.

Berbagai makanan telah terhidangkan di atas meja, di lengkapi dengan 4 piring, 4 sendok, 4 garpu, 4 pisau, 4 lembar tisu dan 4 gelas.

Shinichi telah siap menyambut kedatangan tamu istimewanya kapan saja sedangkan Yukiko masih sibuk dengan peralatan kosmetiknya.

_Tok tok tok_

'Itu pasti dia.' Batin Shinichi tersrnyum

Shinichi segera berdiri menuju arah pintu dan membukanya dengan senyuman selebar yang dia bisa.

_ckleeek_

"Selamat da—AYAAH?" Jerit Shinichi terkejut, senyum nya kini berganti dengan wajah kecewa.

"Sepertinya kau kecewa melihatku," Kata Yusaku

"Tapi aku rasa kau akan senang jika melihat orang yang berada di belakangku." Kata Yusaku sambil menggeserkan tubuhnya kesamping

"Ran? Bibi?" Jerit Shinichi yang kedua kalinya

Yukiko yang telah selesai berdandan segera menyusul Shinichi keluar.

"Yusaku? Eri? Ran? Kenapa kalian bisa berbarengan seperti ini?"

"Tadi saat aku sedang berjalan pulang, aku berpapasan dengan Eri dan Ran. Mereka memberitahuku kalau kau mengundang mereka untuk makan malam."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Dan kenapa kau pulang? Bukankah kau harus menyelesaikan novelmu bulan ini juga?"

"Karena aku takut menganggumu yang sedang bersenang-senang dengan Shinichi. Dan karena aku ingin melihat anak ini." Kata Yusaku sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Shinichi.

" Dan, kenapa kau jalan kaki? Bukan naik taksi? Dari bandara ke sini kan jauh!" Selidik Yukiko

"Tadi aku memang naik taksi, lalu turun di sebuah Toko Buku karena aku lupa membeli beberapa bahan untuk menulis. Karena jarak antara Toko Buku itu dengan Rumah lumayan dekat, aku memutuskan untuk jalan kaki. " Jelas Yusaku panjang lebar.

"Lalu-"

"Sudahlah Ibu!" Kata Shinichi "Silahkan masuk Ran, Bibi." Ajak Shinichi

"Ah ya, terimakasih."

Merekapun memulai acara makan malam, Yusaku tidak ikut karena sedang menyelesaikan naskah nya. Setengah jam kemudian, mereka selesai makan, Eri dan Yukiko sedang mengobrol di raung tv sedangkan Shinichi dan Ran masih diam-diaman di meja makan.

"Kau mau ke tempat yang dulu sering kau kunjungi jika kerumahku?" Tawar Shinichi

"Aku pernah kerumahmu?"

"Ya. Jadi? Mau tidak?" Tanya Shinichi takut-takut, karena jika Ran tidak ingin melihat ruangan itu, gagal lah rencananya.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Ran tersenyum

"Ikuti aku, Ran." Jawab Shinichi tersenyum lega

Ran pun mengikuti Shinichi. Mereka sampai dan Shinichi segera membuka pintu ruangan tersebut, terlihatlah kumpulan buku-buku yang tersusun rapi di lemari yang besar. Ran pun kagum dan segera masuk ke ruangan itu, berbagai novel detektif dari seluruh dunia ada di situ.

"Waaah, banyak sekalii." Ucap Ran kagum

"Hahaha, kata-katamu persis saat pertama kali kau ke ruangan ini."

"Benarkah? Memang kapan pertama kalinya aku kesini?"

"Sekitar 11 tahun yang lalu."

"Saat kita berumur 6 tahun? Berarti sudah lama sekali kita berteman."

'Ya, dan kau dengan mudahnya melupakanku.' Batin Shinichi

Shinichi pun segera melaksanakan rencananya, mengambil beberapa novel holmes dari lemarinya dan menaruh di meja, lalu mengambil satu dari novel yang di taruhnya di meja tadi dan membacanya dengan wajah serius yang di buat-buat.

'Wa-wajah itu..' batin Ran

Pikiran Ran melayang tepat 11 tahun yang lalu, di tempat yang sama.

Seseorang menaruh beberapa Novel yang dia ambil dan lalu menaruhnya di meja, dan mengambil satu dari buku yang dia taruh tadi, lalu membacanya dengan wajah serius yang di buat-buat. Tetapi entah kenapa wajah orang itu sangat buram, seolah-olah terhapus dari ingatan nya. Sulit, sangat sulit untuk mengingat wajah itu karena hampir seluruh memori yang berhubungan dengan nya telah terhapus dan hanya tersisa sangat sedikit.

"Hei Ran, taukah kau siapa itu Holmes?" Tanya Shinichi membuyarkan lamunan Ran

"Ya, aku tahu. Dia salah satu tokoh di Novel yang sedang kau baca bukan?"

"Salah! Dia itu Detektif! Dan aku akan menjadi Detektif juga!"

"Hahahaa, jangan bodoh! Kau tak mungkin jadi detektif!" Ejek Ran

"Tentu saja bisa! Maukah kita berjanji?" Tanya Shinichi sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya

"Janji apa?"

"Jika aku jadi detektif, kau akan selalu bersamaku! Janji?" Kata Shinichi tersenyum sambil menaruh kelingking kanannya tepat di depan wajah Ran

Ran terdiam, mematung. 'Rasanya..rasanya aku pernah melakukan hal ini dengan seseorang..' Ran kembali memutar otaknya, berusaha untuk mengingat siapa 'seseorang' itu. Dia teringat sesuatu dari 'orang' itu. Senyumnya.

"Hei!" Kata Shinichi sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Ran

"Ah! Apa?" Kata Ran tersadar

"Ayo berjanji!" Kata Shinichi sambil menaruh kelingkingnya tepat di depan wajah Ran lagi.

Ran tersenyum dan menautkan kelingking kirinya di kelingking Shinichi

"Janji!"

"Terimakasih sudah datang Eri!" Kata Yukiko

"Iya! Terimakasih juga untuk makan malamnya." Kata Eri

"Terimakasih telah mengajakku ke tempat yang dulu sering ku kunjungi saat kerumahmu, Shinichi." Kata Ran sambil tersenyum

"Ya! Dan jangan lupakan janjimu ya Ran!"

Ran mengangguk tersenyum sedangkan Eri yang melihat hanya kebingungan.

**Sesampai di Rumah Ran**

_Ckleeek_

"A-ayah? Kenapa tidur di sini?" Jerit Ran kaget saat melihat ayah nya tidur di samping pintu.

"Toloong, tolong akuu. Siapapun tolong aku." Igau Kogoro

"Tolong? Aku?" Kata Ran bingung

Eri yang mengetahui apa maksud dari igauan Kogoro hanya tertawa kecil.

**Sedangkan itu, di Rumah Shinichi**

"Sudah selesai acaranya?" Tanya Yusaku yang baru keluar dari ruang kerjanya

"Ya, ada apa? Apakah kau menyesal karena tidak ikut makan malam?" Kata Yukiko

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepada anak ini." Kata Yusaku sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut anaknya dengan bangga

"huh, sudahlah Ayah"

"Haha, jadi bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa kembali Shinichi?"

Shinichi pun menceritakan semua kejadian kepada Ayahnya, di mulai dari saat dia memberitahu pada FBI kalau dia Shinichi Kudo, lalu mengintai dengan di bantu Rena Mizunashi, menyergap markas mereka, seluruh anggota mereka mati kecuali Vermouth yang di penjara sampai Dia mendapat formula antidote itu dan kembali seperti semula tanpa takut menjadi conan lagi.

"Lalu, apakah kau sudah menjelaskan semuanya pada Ran?"

"Belum Ayah, karena-"

"Amnesia?"

"Kenapa Ayah bisa tahu!" Tanya Shinichi kaget, dia melihat kearah Ibunya seolah-olah berkata 'Ibu memberitahu semuanya pada Ayah ya?' Yukiko menggeleng.

"Karena dari tingkah lakunya. Saat dia masuk ke rumah, dia melihat sekeliling, seolah-olah baru memasuki rumah ini. Padahal dulu dia sering ke sini." Jelas Yusaku

"Ooooohh" Kata Shinichi dan Yukiko berbarengan

"Jadi, apa rencanamu tadi berhasil?"

"Aku rasa belum Ayah. Hei, dari mana Ayah tahu kalau aku sedang menjalankan rencana?"

"Tadi saat-"

_Tilililililililit Tilililililililit _

Handphone Yusaku berdering. Segera dia melihat layar handphone. Setelah melihat, dia membiarkan handphone itu sampai berhenti berbunyi.

"Kenapa tidak di angkat, Yusaku?" Tanya Yukiko

"Itu dari orang-orang yang akan menagih naskah ku. Naskah ku belum selesai." Jawab Yusaku santai

"Dsar." Kata Yukiko

"Jadi, apa kau sudah punya rencana untuk besok shin?" Tanya Yusaku mengacuhkan Yukiko

Shinichi mengangguk dan lalu tersenyum

**TBC**

Terimakasih telah membaca ^^. Harap di review, agar fanfic yang kemarin berkembang biak menikah dengan yang kemarin bertelur (?) #abaikan


End file.
